christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow
'''Arrow' is a character in the 1998 animated film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. He is the son of Cupid and an unknown doe, the nephew of Dasher, Comet, Blitzen and Mitzi, former boyfriend of Zoey, the cousin and rival of Rudolph and the secondary antagonist of the film. He was voiced by Christopher Gray as a fawn and Matt Hill as an adolescent. He is first seen as a yearling fawn in Mrs. Prancer's class along with Rudolph and Zoey telling the class that his father Cupid told him that he was born to be a Flyer (nickname for Santa Claus's reindeer) just like him. When Rudolph expresses his wish to be a Flyer, Arrow tells him "Not with that nose" before he and the rest of the class (except Zoey and Mrs. Prancer) laugh at him causing Rudolph to leave the school. He is later seen on Christmas Eve watching Santa and the Flyers take off, before catching Rudolph and Zoey together under the mistletoe. Zoey rest assures Arrow that she and Rudolph are just friends and tells him not to get jealous which Arrow denies being before having Zoey to come with him and calls Rudolph a loser as he leaves. Arrow is later seen years later as an adolescent is preparing to take part in the Junior Reindeer Games (where the winner is sometimes picked by Santa to be a Flyer) with Zoey (whom he is in a relationship with) and Rudolph. At the start line for the Sleigh Race, Arrow notices Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant (which she gave to him for good luck) and reminds him that she is "his doe" to Rudolph replies saying that Zoey is not a trophy and she shouldn't be treated like one. During the race, Arrow determined to be chosen to be Flyer starts cheating by knocking the other competitors off track. When he is neck-neck with Rudolph he tries to distract him by saying that Zoey doesn't love him, she just feels sorry for him, but Rudolph doesn't believe him but Arrow says Zoey told him so. Angry at these taunts, Rudolph's nose lights up which blinds Arrow causing him to crash. Rudolph comes first in the race but is disqualified because his nose lighting up and causing the crash is considered cheating and Arrow is made winner by default. Angry at this, Zoey confronts Arrow for cheating to which he replies that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him. Zoey tells him that Rudolph deserves to be a Flyer as he has courage, character and a heart that's true, but Arrow points out that Rudolph's got a red nose. Angry at Arrow's attitude, Zoey calls him shallow and ends their relationship and Arrow turns away from her. He appears briefly in a nightmare Rudolph has after running away from home. He is last seen briefly near the end of the film where he is seen singing along with the other villagers after Rudolph returns with Santa and the Flyers after helping them get through Stormella's storm by using his nose to light the way. This shows that Arrow has ended his rivalry with his cousin and now respects him. Trivia * Arrow is possibly based on Fireball from the 1964 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer film as both have blond hair and both oppose Rudolph as children before coming to respect him when they're older (though in Fireball's case, he was initially Rudolph's friend before finding out about his red nose). * His name is possibly a reference to the weapons used by his father's namesake, , the god of love, who shot arrows. Gallery image.jpg|Young Arrow imagearrow2.jpg Imageaic.jpg|Arrow in Mrs. Prancer's class with Rudolph and Zoey Imageala.jpg|Adolescent Arrow imageduo.jpg|Arrow racing Rudolph in The Reindeer Games. imageaaz.jpg|Arrow being confronted by Zoey for cheating in the games. imageaccz.jpg|Arrow with his father Cupid, his uncle Comet and Zoey imageaate.jpg|Arrow after Rudolph saves Christmas Category:Characters Category:Reindeer Category:Villains